


And The Puppets Danced

by Amazable01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "gore", Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, You'll understand that one soon enough, will eventually fill this in more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: Patton and Logan are marionettes created by Deceit, for his amusement. In order to strike down the King and kidnap his consort, Deceit forces them to go out into the world. Patton and Logan learn along the way what freedom tastes like, and the love they’d never been able to express. But, with limited time, and a horrible task, the puppets must choose. Love or Safety?





	1. Prologue

Deceit sat on his throne, bored out of his mind. Conquering the world had its downsides.

The people were either dead or scared so far into submission, that they weren’t entertaining him any longer.

Hunting simply would be pointless, as any beast worth his time had been hunted into extinction.

Even war and torture were becoming stale from the repetition.

He sighed. He craved something softer. More refined and proper. He wanted a party. A dance.

However, the people were broken, uncultured. They would be no fun at a ball. So Deceit began pouring into his books to find something to interest him.

It was by a chance of fate he discovered the spell. Cursed Life. A way to bring inanimate objects to life, and, yet, still control them as long as you want to.

He spent weeks creating the first one. A marionette, with eyes of blue. A painted smile, and soft flush across its cheeks. Hair made of strands of gold so bright they shimmer white under the light of the sun. He took care in crafting gowns and other trinkets for his new plaything. He gave it a heart of gold, set into its chest carefully, and fair skin. He made sure to remove any blemishes on him, wanting this puppet, this PRINCE, to be perfect. To make it a little more human, he made circular glasses frames, making them thin and dainty like the doll was. He carved his symbol into the small of the puppet’s back.

He named him Patton, after his first lover. The first person he had to destroy on his road to power. Maybe this could make him exist again, in a way.

He cast the spell, waiting with baited breath. And the puppet came to life.

It danced for him. But it wasn’t enough.

So he continued to build. Male and female, doll after doll. But none of them were as perfect as Patton. None as kind, loving, intelligent, understanding.

None came to life like Patton did. He soon had a court of marionettes, each with a life, a story. But it wasn’t enough. He noticed often beautiful Patton seemed rather muted at each ball, despite being the most magnificent in the room.

It was a crime that had to be righted.

So he went back to work. He brought Patton in, talking to him about what he looked for in a suitor, what would make him feel happier, etc. He vowed to work tirelessly until he created the perfect dancing partner for his Patton.

Where as Patton was soft and round, this doll was sharp, angular. It stood taller than Patton, and was built to be stronger. It had a serious expression, and piering gray eyes. Those eyes, despite their look, had stars in them, wonder at the world around it. Less flush, more adult looking. Matte black hair helped contrast the two puppets even further. He created a new outfit for this doll, which was designed more practically. He carved his symbol in the same place as Patton’s. Glasses were given to this one, as well, but its were square instead of round.

He brought it to life, calling this one Logan. He revealed him at his next ball to Patton. Patton moved to join Logan as he was told.

And the puppets danced.

And their Master watched with satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 1

I feel the familiar tugging, and stand, walking to Master. I feel a skip in my step, my feet carrying me to the study where he spends quite a bit of his time. I poke my head in. “Master?” I feel myself ask. “What did you need?”

“Patton.” He says. “Come in, dear.”

I head in, unable to do anything else. Logan’s precise footsteps walk down the hallway behind me. “You requested our presence, my lord?” His thoughtful voice asks, cold and calculating.

Master nods. “Yes, my darlings.” He turns to the window, looking out along the purple and gray landscape. “It may not surprise you, but you two are the most beautiful, complex, and perfect dolls I’ve ever created. Kind, clever, passionate, strong. And not lacking in any capacity with beauty and grace by any means.

“However, I’ve come to realize that mayhaps I have been unfair to you. In my haste to keep you safe and by my side indefinitely, I have stunted your ability to learn. A criminal sin, I must say. I have stunted your true personalities, thoughts, feelings, and actions. And I find myself regretting it each passing day.

“But, I have made such a horrid mistake in my past, and I wish not for it to happen again. So I’m testing you. Testing you with a challenge that will require every aspect of yourself.” He turns back to us. “You will be given free will for 10 days. In those days, I expect you to travel to the next kingdom over, and right the wrongs committed there in blood.”

I feel my eyes widen. “B-blood? What do you mean, blood?”

He nods. “I am glad you asked, Patton. I used to keep tabs on the settlements that popped up around here, crushing rebellion and those who would turn the people I saved astray from the conscious path of good. However, since creating you two and the others, I have been preoccupied with more important and beautiful things.

“As I stayed here, the people followed a new ‘king’ to a nearby land, a prosperous one which I was planning to cultivate. They rose up, and created a kingdom known as Latusia to protect the people they deemed worthy enough out of anger and spite. They stole my land, my people, and a sacred treasure so dear to me, I would trade everyone else except you two in this castle to get it back.

“These crimes are unforgivable. Even though the original leaders have long since died, this poor excuse of a king must be killed, before a bloodline heir can be created. So you must kill the king, and bring his consort to me.”

Logan spoke evenly. “What will we receive if we do what you ask in the time period, sir?”

Master chuckles, whispering softly. “You will be granted eternal free will. No longer will you be simple puppets. You will be REAL.”

Both of our eyes widen, and not just cause of Master’s powers.

He steps back. “However, should you fail…” He turns to the window. “Well, I’m sure you two can spend the rest of eternity as puppets, catering to my every whim.”

I shudder.

“How about it?” He asks.

Both Logan and I nod, unable to refuse such an offer, both figuratively and literally.

Master raises his hands, flicking his wrists. What used to be invisible strings glow brightly, shimmering in the sunlight before snapping apart..

Suddenly, I feel disconnected from the bindings, the weight and freedom hitting my body simultaneously.

A huge pressure in my chest almost pulls me to the ground, and I have to steady myself, still getting used to the movements I’ve never done myself. I watch carefully as I twitch a finger, and it MOVES. On its own.

I clench and unclench my hands over and over, feeling the responses like magic. I turn to Logan, seeing him do the same with wide and wonder-filled eyes. The feeling of touching my dress sleeves makes my entire hand tingle, as I let myself feel everything.

I open my mouth, unknowing of what to say. I close it. I open and close my mouth, trying to find the right words. The right thought. Can I even speak? Is… Is that possible?

I close my eyes, preparing for the worst.

“Hello?”

It’s soft. It cracked a bit from the strange feeling of connecting it to my thoughts for the first time. I open my eyes, placing a finger softly on my throat. I talked...

“Patton?”

His voice is gruffer than usual, but the voice is unforgettable. I turn to him, trying not to fall over from the momentum.

“Logan…”

I throw myself into his arms, throwing mine around his shoulders.

Master smiles. “Beautiful. Truly stunning. I knew it was time, you two.”

I smile, tears welling in my eyes from joy, and the joy around me. “I’m doing it…” I whisper, pulling back to walk a bit. “I’m doing it!” I say louder, laughing with joy and possible hysteria. I’m moving! Me! Not someone else!

Logan nods, walking himself across the room and back. He’s less stiff, I notice. Less tense and strict. Logan is… walking normally. A bit more precise than Master of course, but still.

The motion seems so human. So REAL…

“Now before you leave, my darlings, to get acquainted with yourselves and prepare for the journey ahead, I ask only one request.” Master says.

I hum in response. “Hmm?”

“Dance for me, my treasures. Dance like you’ve never danced before.”

I walk over to Logan, curtsying. Logan bows in response.

With the respects over with, I reach out and touch Lo’s hand. The awareness of all of this makes the gesture so much more intimate. We stand there, palms lightly pressed together, before Logan intertwines our fingers.

Is… is this how dancing is supposed to feel?

His hand brushes across my waist, the touch so relaxed, so protective. So right.

I move my hand to his shoulder, feeling the soft silk of his suit jacket under my fingers. Each wrinkle and crease feels new and exciting.

Logan slowly leads me through the familiar motions, humming softly to keep time. Each movement is fluid and new. Familiar and completely different at the same time.

He dips me softly, our eyes meeting properly for the first time. Those eyes with wonder, passion, confidence, wonder. The eyes that have always shown the person hidden deep inside. Those gray eyes shimmer like silver, sparkling with thoughts unspoken before today.

Master claps. “Well done, my angels! Truly a heartstopping performance for me!” He hums, waving us away. “Now, go get ready for your journey. Your time will start the second you leave our borders.”

Logan and I leave, hand in hand.

“Wow…” I breathe out. “That was… This is…”

“Magnificent? Overwhelming? Intense? Exquisite?” Logan lists off.

I smirk. “Magical.”

He groans, smiling. “You’re insufferable. Good thing you’re adorable.”

I blush softly, still trying to get used to this walking thing. “Wow… It’s… It’s so strange to move like this, isn’t it?”

He nods. “There’s… There’s no way to describe how free I feel. No word I could think of to explain the sensation of moving oneself.”

I smile softly, running my thumb across Logan’s hand. What had once felt like wooden parts and metal joints now feels as real as Master.

Logan quirks an eyebrow. “Care to explain why you’re stroking my hand like it is some kind of feline?”

I jolt, pulling my hand back, awkward laughter escaping. “WHAT?!? I didn’t do that! Nope! Not a chance I was touching your hand cause it felt soft! What?!? I have NO idea what you’re talking about!” I laugh again, the laughter slowly tapering off.

Logan’s eyebrow raises. “Well, I suppose we should pack instead of dwelling on it?”

I nod, and race off, blushing.


	3. Chapter 2

I walk into the library, humming as I practice the motions of the waltz that Patton and I have always known, methodically remembering the steps. “One two three, one two three, pivot, one two three, spin two three, one two three, dip.”

Each step is precise and neat, fluid movements pulling me into the artist’s world of expression. Clean and messy. Taking both emotions and logic to complete the dance.

It’s no wonder Patton and I are such a good partnership.

I bump into a bookcase, and blush, silently glad no one else is with me, as of the moment. I reach to steady the shelf, before going to tidy the books.

Since my creation, I’ve always found something alluring about libraries. The calm silence helps me think, helps me to process things I would not be able to, otherwise. The smell of old books, candle smoke, and ink is the most satisfying scent I’ve enjoyed thus far in my life.

I look at a book, with runic titles across the front. I brush my hand across the faded leather, removing a layer of dust from the cover. The runes translation has been lost to time, but the pictures are as clear as day.

The first page shows a picture of gods, monsters, and humans in the middle of the two. Swirls of gold and silver paint laces the pages with shimmer. “So this is the Creation. I’ve heard about it in legends, but it’s never specified what happened.” I say, flipping to the next page.

A benevolent looking figure stands in front of bowing humans, a golden eye illuminating on his face. “That must be m'lord coming to save the humans.” I realize. “He must’ve had them be under him so he could lead them to safety and prosperity.”

The next page shows the green and health of the land turning to purple and brown. The colors of death and disease. I wonder what happened…

The last pages are torn out, and probably removed from time. I close and re-shelve the book, becoming resolute to ignoring the gnawing thoughts surrounding it. What DOES it mean…?

I walk further into the library, scanning my eyes over the colors and bindings of the tombs that exist in my world of knowledge.

What books lie outside these walls, I wonder.

“A good question, Logan.”

I jolt, turning to see our creator behind me. I blush, noticing I said that out loud. “My apologies, m’lord.”

He waves the apology off. “No need to apologize. I made you to be curious about the world. Patton is kind, passionate, reliable. A person who works well with people. He likes to learn, but not in the traditional sense. He’d rather experience something than read about it. He has a literal heart of gold, but the head on his shoulders is quite naive and less intelligent in the typical sense.

“You, on the other hand, have a sensible mind. I created you to be clever, resourceful, and intelligent. Patton’s perfect opposite, and his missing piece. You two eternally complete one another, in the most artistic way. You were made to be one.” He sighs. “Unfortunately, you were the last perfect one. I had the spell stolen when the rebellion ran from the castle. They thought the spell holder would control you, but it was the spell caster. However…” He looks away. “There was another. A third puppet, a beautiful companion. It was stolen from me, before it could be completed.” He growls. “All that work, for naught!”

I flinch a bit. “I’m… I’m so sorry… That’s horrible.”

He smiles, turning to me. “It’s no issue, because I have you, now.” He smiles. “You and Patton can retrieve it for me, to complete my last puppet after so many years.”

I nod. I feel something deep inside of me crumbling, spiralling deeper and deeper into a pit of black.

“What is it, my little crow?” He asks. “Why do you fear?”

Fear. A feeling of dread commonly associated to a specific thing or event.

Yes. I am afraid.

“I… do not know…” I respond. “I do not know, because I do not understand what I am feeling. What this fear is for. Why I am afraid. Who I am afraid for. I cannot put a label on it. I cannot understand it, and I am afraid.”

He nods. “The fear of the unknown. That is perfectly understandable. You’re not used to this feeling. The freedom of choice, of expression. And I’m sure you don’t understand this pain, either. The pain of living. Of choosing.” He sighs. “It is what I had most feared about you leaving. If this would hurt you. If this would destroy you. Which is why I am giving you this.”

He pulls two necklaces out of his pocket.

One was a handcrafted golden chain with a heart half pendant. Pearls had been insetted to form a beautiful rune script, and the side has a latch to connect to something else. Patton’s name is engraved on the back, and the gold shimmers in the light like Patton’s brilliant hair.

The other is a black metal chain, with a pendant showing half of an open book. Sapphires shimmer, another rune on the metaphorical page. My name is engraved in a neat font on the back, and another larch is on the opposite side as Patton’s.

“Thank you.” I state. “But what are these?”

He smiles. “Protection charms. Latch them together, and you have a powerful shield. Apart they are beautiful trinkets designed to look perfect on you.”

I blink, slipping mine on. I rub it softy. “It’s astounding. Breathtaking, even. I don’t know if this is quite deserved.”

He waves it off. “Do not fret. It’s a token, my crow. Now, I’ll leave you be.” He leaves the room, and me to myself.

“Huh.” I say softly, holding Patton’s trinket. For now, I think I’ll keep it safe.


	4. Chapter 3

Hours turn to days, and before I can really grasp it, it’s time for us to leave. I wring my hands softly, as we sling the packs upon our shoulders. The darkened, ashy world lays before us, a wasteland where few would survive, had they been human.

“Now, my darlings, you have everything you need. The false king is hosting a ball in a few days. That will be the fastest way to him. I need you to do this quickly and properly, my sweets.” Master cups my cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to my temple, murmuring. “You’re sweet and powerful, my dear. Make me proud.” He moves to hold Lo’s hand, and he mumbles something similar.

And then he’s pulling back, and disappearing into the castle.

I sigh, feeling Logan place a hand on my shoulder. “It will be alright. If we hurry, we can make it to the town by morning. And the faster we get through this, the faster we can get home.”

He reaches out for me, and I link our hands together. “I know. I’m just… nervous...”

He sighs. “I am, as well. But we’ll be okay, Patton. We will, I promise. As long as we have each other, we will get through this.”

I nod, and we start walking a bit.

I sigh softly after a while, posing the question on my mind. “Logan… what if we fail…?”

He pauses momentarily, before continuing on. “We won’t.”

“We could.”

He sighs softly. “Patton… we can’t fail. There’s too much on the line to think about the possibility of failure. So I’d rather forget that possibility and keep moving forward as best as we can.”

I blink, processing this. “Oh.”

“Patton, if we stay much longer in this place, we’ll be travelling all night and then some.” He starts off again, holding my hand to keep me close to his side. “We can talk about things, but we should keep moving.”

I nod. Despite Logan’s offer, neither of us speak as we walk, a blanket of uncomfortable silence falling upon us like the fog rolling in from the cold. The more we walk, the more the silent moments stretch into hours, neither of us able to break the silence.

That is, until my foot slips off the side of a cliff on the side of the road.

I freeze up, as my entire body starts falling into the unknown abyss beside me. My breath catches, and the weight in my chest pulls me down faster. Every single movement pulls me further.

My arm jerks as Logan grabs it, his eyes wide as he frantically moves me from the edge. “Patton! Careful, please! I couldn’t bear to see you break down there…” He wraps himself around me, holding my figure close to his own in a tight embrace. “I can’t lose you…”

I cling to him, breathing harshly. Falling would’ve broken me. KILLED me…

He picks me up, holding me against his hip as he walks quickly. “We’re getting to the town. We’re not stopping, and I can’t risk you falling or sinking, or something.”

I hold him closer. “Lo, where are we?”

He shakes slightly. “I don’t know… The terrain is too steep, and it looks nothing like our map…” He holds me closer. “Patton… we might be lost…”

“Lost?! What do you mean, ‘lost’?! We were just on the path a minute ago!”

He shudders. “I know… but the path is gone. There’s no trace, and I can’t make out anything in this fog… I think we’re trapped out here…”

“Logan, there’s wolves and spiders out here! And we don’t have a tent, or any shelter. And what if a monster, or a person tries to get us! We’re defenseless!”

“Shhhh!” Logan says, a hint of fear tinting the voice as he covers my mouth. “We don’t need to attract attention. Let’s just find a place to lay low. It’ll clear up and we can find our way back tomorro-”

A howling echoes through the air, the scent of dog and blood surrounding us.

“RUN!” Logan cries, and we’re sprinting. The air is cold and biting, goosebumps crawling up our arms from fear and cold. Growling mutts chase us, the padding of their feet making this run even more terrifying.

Logan stops in front of the edge of a cliff.

“We’re trapped…” He mutters, looking back to the beading red eyes filling the darkness.

I take his hand. “Do you trust me, Logan?”

He squeezes back. “Of course.”

“Then close your eyes, and don’t ever look back.”

We both shut our eyes tightly, and I throw us backwards off the side of the cliff. We roll down it, our bodies twisting and bending uncomfortably as we race down the slope. The wolves howl above, angry at the loss of their catch.

A jolt of pain on my side marks the ending of the fall, my consciousness drifting off.

The last thing I hear before I pass out is the sound of hooves drawing near.


	5. Chapter 4

I awake to the sound of fire nearby. Light streams in from a nearby window, and I sit up. Looking over, I see Patton surrounded in a halo of sunlight, his hair shimmering. I feel an involuntary smile as I run a hand through those shimmering locks. Flecks of dirt cover us both.

_Right, the fall…_ My mind processes. _So… where are we now…?_

“That was some fall, huh?”

I jolt, turning to my side, hand going to Patton’s arm.

The man I now see holds his hands up. “WOAH, there. Steady now, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Who are you?” I ask, pulling Patton closer in fear.

“Name’s Remy Clarke.” He says, voice slightly softer. “You two fell from the cliff face from the back of our pasture. My husband and I couldn’t leave you out there when you needed help, so we brought you back here.” He leans against a wall. “You two came from the mountain?”

I nod, pulling Patton into my lap.

He whistles. “Thought anything up there was dead. Guess it was just a tale to keep stupid and reckless kids like me from trying to scale the damned thing.” He sighs. “Who’re you two?”

I blink, before sighing softly. “I’m Logan, and this is Patton. He’s my… other half.”

The corner of Remy’s mouth lifts a bit. “That’s sweet.”

I look at Patton, shaking a bit. “Will… will he be alright…?”

Remy nods. “If you were, I’m sure he will be.”

I finally get a good look at Remy as he goes to tend the fire. His hair has an auburn tint, commenting his sun-kissed skin well. He doesn’t have freckles, like Patton does, and his natural blush is less concentrated. His stature is more muscular than either of us, and his walk has a lot more personality than either of ours.

“Hey, you still with me, Specs?”

I fluster slightly. “Apologies, I must’ve gotten lost in my own head. Were you saying something?”

He nods. “I was asking how many people live up there with you?”

I ponder this for a moment. “If I am remembering correctly, I believe a hundred or so? Excluding Patton and our king, of course.”

He blinks. “Wow. When our ancestors migrated down here, they did it because apparently there wasn’t enough left to survive, but I guess that wasn’t as true as we thought…”

I bite my lip. “We adapted a bit to it all.”

He nods, going to stoke the fire softly.

I look around the cozy cabin. The walls are stone and wood, with some ivy climbing up the beams. Flower boxes lie in all the small, open windows, with some vegetables growing within them. Herbs are drying from the ceiling, and bottles of different spices and crystals sit in glass jars. Shelves upon shelves of dried goods lay against one wall, near a small table. The fireplace has a few miscellaneous glass jars and ceramic bowls sitting on the mantle, as well as some small candles and incense burners that were all burning.

Remy hums softly, taking a jar of amber stones, and heading outside.

I sit up, moving Patton over slightly so as to look around the home more closely. The jars are labelled, anything from amethyst to alexandrite, and even some small diamonds and pearls.

Remy comes back in, smiling. “Good to see you up on your feet! Em was worried you might not get back up after that fall.” He moves to a drawer, pulling out a tightly bound bundle. He goes to the fire, beckoning me to join him. “I need some help to cleanse the house, as well as to help cleanse Patton’s spirit a bit. The restlessness in you two has been worrying me.”

I nod, watching as he lights the end of the bundle, watching as the fire goes out. He blows on it a bit to release smoke, before walking around the small one room house. I follow, trying to hear what he’s mumbling, only to fail.

He does this a few times, before carefully putting the bundle out in a bowl of clay. “Now, some incense to promote healing, and to help cleanse all these bad vibes.” He goes around, lighting a few new incense sticks here and there.

“There we are! A good place for healing and positivity, as it should be!”

I blink, confused as to what actually happened, but I leave it. “So, Remy, what’s your profession?”

“Me?” He asks. “Well, I’m a royal beastmaster. I only work every three days since we all have shifts, so I spend quite a bit of time working on my other practices.” He goes over to a cauldron on the fire, sprinkling a multicolored mixture that’s simply labelled ‘salt’ into whatever he’s making. “What do you do?”

_What do I do…?_ I ponder for a moment. “I… am a scholar. And both Patton and I work as performers, as well.”

He grins. “That sounds like an interesting life! You MUST perform for Emile and I, some day!”

I feel the corner of my lips perk up ever-so-slightly. “Yeah… Maybe we will…”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know your opinion, guys!
> 
> I want to know if you want a longer story, with more filler, or a shorter story, but with more action.
> 
> Lemme know in the comments, and here we go!

I wake up to the sound of something chirping, and a spicy smell. I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to see Logan and a figure laying against the fireplace. Something is bubbling in the cauldron, probably the source of that mysterious scent.

  
I turn, a hooded figure silently entering the house. They look up, the shadow of night obscuring them. “Ah, you’ve both woken. Good. It was worrying when you two didn't wake. I would rather not have to use medication, you know.”   


“Who…” I start, voice wavering. “Who are you…?”   


“Oh. I’m sorry! I seem to have left my coat on.” He pulls down the hood, revealing a man with round glasses and a soft face. Hazel eyes sparkle in the firelight, framed by freckles. He smiles. “I’m Emile Picani, the court physician for his majesty, King Roman of Animoterra.”   


“Animo… terra?” 

 

He chuckles. “Our kingdom. It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” 

 

“So the king… his name is Roman?” I ask. _Roman… Roman is the target._   


He nods, moving to take off his coat and boots. After, he walks over to the fire, sighing. “And here I thought his habit of passing out near the fire was done…” He picks up the man laying by Logan, setting him on a bed nearby. “So, how’re you feeling?” He asks, turning to me.   


“Feeling?” I ask, pondering. “I… I think I feel alright. I don’t feel inherently bad, or wrong…”   


“Anything scraped, or broken? It’s important to make sure you’re fully alright before we start any kind of physical therapy.”   


I look around myself, and feel. “Not that I’m aware of. I’m glad that fall didn’t cost me an arm and a leg…”   


He laughs, and I grin. “That’s amazing, oh my goodness!”   


Moving closer, he lays a hand softly on my shoulder. The area tingles from the alien touch. “But seriously, friend. Are you alright?”

  
I nod. “I think I am. I hope I am.”

 

He pulls back. “It’s incredible. You two recovered from a near-death fall in only 2 and a half days.”

  
I freeze. _Two and a half days? We only had ten days to start with! Tomorrow we’ll only have seven days!_

  
“Woah, woah. Careful there.” He helps me sit down. “I don’t need you straining yourself too much.”

  
“Only a week…”

  
He gasps. “Oh, you want to go to the ball!” He slaps his hand into his face. “Of COURSE you want to go. Why wouldn’t you? Even the king and his consort are going to attend, why wouldn’t you want to go?”

 

_Ball? I like balls! Balls are fun, and dancing is fun! And food is fun, too!!_

  
“Yeah! I wanna go to the ball!”

 

He grins. “Well, I’ll help you, then! Everyone deserves to go to a ball!”

 

I giggle. “Thank you so much! I’m so excited!”

 

He smiles. “We’ll have to get you two something nice.” He blinks. “Do you like ball gowns?”

 

I nod. “Yes! I do! A lot, actually…” I feel my cheeks warm.

 

“No need to be embarrassed.” He explains. “I do enjoy the occasional dress myself. And a masquerade ball is the best time to do that.”

 

“Masquerade ball?”

 

He nods. “It’s a ball where we all wear masks.”

 

_Uh oh… That makes it more difficult to find the king…_ “That sounds like fun!”

 

He nods. “Indeed. But, YOU need to get some sleep.”

 

I pout. “But-”

 

“No buts here. You need your rest if we can get things ready for this weekend.”

 

I nod, sighing. “Alright.” I move beside Logan, curling up with the other despite Emile’s protests.

 

“Well, at least tell me your name.”

 

I mumble “Patton” as I drift off. My last feeling is Logan’s soft breath on my shoulder before I let myself fall into the blackness.


	7. Chapter 6

Hours turn to days, and, sooner than I truly wish, it is time to prepare for the ball.

 

“Logan?” Patton’s soft voice calls from another room. “I… may require some assistance…”

 

I chuckle, moving into the next room to see what is happening. My jaw drops at the sight.

 

Patton is wearing a stunning ball gown. It shimmers light blue, with a white accent panel down the front. It falls beyond his height, causing a long train to fan out behind him.

 

Gold flecks shimmer on his skin and in his hair, catching the light like sunbeams, and making him look almost angelic in the light.

 

I blink, seeing the other’s slightly amused face. “Did you hear what I was saying?”

 

I cough. “You… were talking…?”

 

He giggles. “I need your help to tie up the back, Lo.”

 

I nod, quickly moving to lace up the back of my partner’s dress. I pause momentarily, looking at the mark forever burned into Patt’s lovely back, before tightening up the strings to make sure Patton remains decent.

 

He smiles. “Thank you so much, Logan. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

I blink. “I don’t believe I’ve saved your life….?”

 

“Lo… It’s a saying.”

 

I feel a heat rush to my face. “O-oh. Right. Yes. One of those.”

 

Patton smiles, taking one of my hands in his two own. “Logan, you’re adorable when you blush.” He moves himself onto his toes, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. “Now, get ready. We have to go soon.”

 

He then leaves. I place two fingers on the spot he had kissed, my lips quirking up involuntarily.  _ He… He kissed me. He genuinely kissed me. _

 

“That he did, my wonderful little scholar.”

 

My limbs go stiff. Practically immovable.

 

_ Wooden… _

 

“Sir…” I mumble out.

 

The Creator walks around me, using a bit of magic to shut and lock the doors. “Logan. My, my, my… How far you’ve come, indeed…”

 

“Why are you here?” I ask, thankful I can still speak for myself.

 

“Can’t a Creator come see his lovely creations, and comment on their growth?” He walks forward, carefully taking my chin between two gloved fingers. “Remarkable… You’ve changed so much, that if I didn’t know everything about you, I wouldn’t recognize you in the slightest. Tunics suit you, truly.”

 

“You wouldn’t restrain me if that was your only intent, Sir.” I bluntly state.

 

He pauses, before sighing with slight intonation of disappointment. “Perhaps you in particular have changed too much…” He pulls away. “I hope that these two lovely people who have taken you into their home haven’t swayed you from your goal?”

 

“Why kill?” I ask. “Why murder him? What are the motives you have?”

 

“No, Logan.” He’s turned away from me, his voice calm enough to cut through my questions in a heartbeat. “What are the motives YOU have?” He turns back to me. “What are you wanting out of this? What do you hope to accomplish with this?”

 

I find myself unable to answer as he continues.

 

“Is it fear? Uncertainty? Doubt in me? In yourself?” He chuckles, rounding me, and leaning into my ear. “Or… perhaps you are only worried about a little, sweet, innocent puppet boy~?”

 

I stiffen, more fearful now than I’ve been in some time.

 

“That’s it, isn’t it? You don’t want him hurt. You don’t want to watch him murder, to watch as his innocence is taken from him.” He chuckles. “You don’t want to watch him suffer, to watch him cry… To watch. Him. Fall.”

 

He moves in front of me, his once gentle grip now cold and rough. “Logan, you belong to me. As does Patton. And I came here to remind you of the consequences of tonight’s actions.” He summons tiny marionette versions of the two puppets. “Should you fail, you lose all free will. You lose everything that you gained over this trip. And…” The two dolls are roughly wrenched away from one another. “I can promise you, that you will be lucky to see him again for another few hundred years.”

 

My eyes widen, fearful. I feel my voice return to me, and all I can do is plead. “No! Please! Don’t do that to him! Not to Patton! He’d hurt so much!”

 

The Creator smirks. “Well, I suppose we have hit the point of ultimatum, yes? You either go against your moral compass, or lose someone you care about. Those are the only two options, Little Crow, and you know this.”

 

I blink. “You’re wrong…”

 

He whips his head towards me. “Wha-”

 

I look up. “You are wrong. We are living beings, and we agreed to nothing. You forced us to make a choice you wanted, when we had no rights. But, now, we do. And you can’t make us agree to do this.”

 

He pauses. “I suppose… you are correct.” He smirks. “For now.”

 

“For now?”

 

He clicks his tongue. “I can’t make you do or agree to anything right now, that much is very true. You are sentient people, after all.” He chuckles. “But, at midnight tonight, unless  _ I _ deem the job worthy…” He smirks, putting a finger under my chin. “That spell ends, and you are nothing more than a puppet. A personal item. My property.” He pulls back. “And I can do  _ whatever _ I want with  _ my _ property…”

 

I feel my mouth seal shut as the other pulls back. “So, Logan. Here’s where you make your decision. Do you play out this little rebellious scenario until its rather unfortunate conclusion, or do you choose to take charge of your own life and remove a speck from this Earth?”

 

A loud thud echoes as I feel my limbs give out, and collapse to the floor.

 

_ “The choice... is yours.” _

 

I look up, only to see Creator has vanished, leaving behind a black and gold dagger with runes engraved into it that has been stabbed into the table.

 

Someone knocks on the door.

 

“Logan?” Patton’s sweet voice calls. “Is everything alright in there?”

 

I look down at my hands, imagining a world without that voice beside me. Without his hands slotting perfectly into mine. Without that tender laugh, or those tender kisses.

 

Without him…

 

“Yes, Patton.” I say, clenching my hand into a tight fist as I grab the knife from its place in the table. “Everything is going to be alright.”

 

_ I promise... _


	8. Chapter 7

I smile as Logan steps out of the room, his suit perfectly tailored to fit him. It is a deep blue color that looks almost like the sky at night. “Sorry about taking so long, dearest. My limbs were very stiff, again.”

 

I shake my head. “Stretching is key, Lolo. Keeps out joints from popping out of place, you know.”

 

He chuckles. “Of course, my angel. Now,” he says, offering his arm to me. “Shall we?”

 

I reach out, wrapping my hand softly around his arm, a soft loving squeeze exchanged between us.

 

He stops a minute. “Your mask, my dear. Can’t let anyone see your pretty face, or recognize you more than needed~”

 

I feel heat rush to my face as he removes my glasses and places the mask on my nose. Holding it in place, I see him moving behind me for a moment, before I feel him tying up the strings.

 

I pout. “It’s itchy.”

 

His laugh echoes softly from beyond my vision. “I suppose you’ve never worn a mask before. So it would be a bit odd. There.” He walks back into my vision. “You look… stunning, Patt.”

 

I wave it off.

 

“No, really. You’re beautiful, Patton. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He then pulls his mask up, and offers his arm once more.

 

I take it, and we walk outside into the pale light of the moon.

 

Someone whistles. “Well, well… In all my years, I’ve never seen something quite like this, before.” I blush, looking over at the smirking man.

 

“Remy!” I cry out in response to the other’s laughter.

 

“What?!? You’re adorable together.”

 

I bury my face in Logan’s shoulder. “I swear…”

 

Remy gasps. “Patton?!? SWEARING?!? The world is ending!” The others burst into laughter at the dramatics. Logan calms me with a soft rub on my back as the laughter drifts off.

 

I step out of Logan’s arms in time to see a grand carriage pull up. Gold and white, with a velvety red interior presents itself to us. I can’t help the soft gasp that emanates from my mouth.

 

Remy whistles. “Em, your boss outdid himself this time…”

 

Emile snorts. “King Roman’s whole job is outdo himself. I’m surprised he didn’t come get us himself. I suppose he’s busy, or he would.”

 

Remy nods.

 

Logan seems puzzled. “His Majesty actually talks and spoils his subjects?”

 

Remy laughs. “Of course! He holds these balls for free, so anyone can attend, and provides outfits for those who need them without cost.”

 

Emile nods. “He also provides food, drinks, and free time in the castle’s extensive library during these events. As long as you are not imposing on someone else, and enjoying your night, you’re basically allowed, and encouraged, to do anything.”

 

Remy and Emile lead us into the carriage as Remy speaks. “Why are you two shocked? How does your king treat you?”

 

We sit, quietly. Logan speaks up, softly. “People have to pay for everything. Taxes are high, and most people never even see a ball.”

 

I nod. “The balls are extravagant, but boring. All you’re allowed to do is dance, wait to dance, or talk to his Majesty.”

 

Emile coos sympathetically. “That’s… That’s awful…”

 

Logan nods this time. “It is, thinking about it. I guess… we never even noticed, since we were performing in the king’s castle so often.” He chuckles. “It seems that is another irony of our existence.”

 

Remy pats my shoulder, before speaking determinedly. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to give you two a night you’ll never forget, yeah?”

 

Emile nods. “The best night you two will ever have. And, maybe, you’ll find you like it here now.” He looks down. “Perhaps, and this is just a thought, you… don’t have to leave, tomorrow…?”

 

I blink, looking over to Logan. “Do you think-?”

 

Logan shakes his head, interrupting my thought. “No. I don’t believe we could stay, unfortunately.”

 

I nod.  _ They’ll either hate us, or we’ll be unable to live by ourselves tomorrow, anyway… _

 

“I see.” Remy says, voice soft. “Then… tonight’s your last night? Truly?”

 

Logan nods. “Yes.” He adjusts himself oddly.  _ Must be cause of the spell wearing off… _

 

We suddenly stop, and depart from the carriage. My jaw drops involuntarily at the sight.

 

A grand white castle with large spires and towers is framed by pale blue moonlight, stars shimmering in the sky behind. However, this light is countered by the bright candlelights out in front of us. Music floods out from the entrance, crashing down the stairs, and softly rolls across us. A few vines grow around the castle walls, breathing life into the castle’s outside.

 

I can hear Emile and Remy walking and talking ahead of us, and only now notice that we’re walking into the ballroom.

 

Logan is smiling brighter than I’ve ever seen him smile, and I can’t help but admire the way the light reflects off his eyes and hair for a moment before we step into the room.

 

We walk down the grand staircase as we look around. It looks… basically like any other ball. In fact, had I not known the theme, or the amenities for the people, I would’ve not batted an eye at it.

 

Logan is suddenly in front of me, bowing with a slight grin. “May I have this dance?”

 

I bow back, giggling. “You may.”

 

He slots himself into me, and we begin to move to the music. Just like our time in Master’s chambers, it’s new and exciting. Each step is different. We aren’t perfect, not by any means. But we’re together. And that’s what counts.

 

We stop as the music ends, and he smiles that soft, genuine smile of his. “Feel alright, Patt?”

 

I nod, despite feeling my face heat.

 

An odd couple taps on my shoulder causes me to turn. I can’t help the soft gasp that emits from my mouth.

 

A man dressed beautifully stands before me. He wears a white vest, with a red sash across the front, dark grey slacks and black shoes underneath. His mask is made of pure gold, and accents the gold stitching and plating across his shoulders and chest. A white gloved hand is extended to me with a soft smirk. “May I have this dance~?”

 

I look to Logan who nods. “Enjoy yourself, dear. I’m going to go to the library, so come find me when you’re finished.” He squeezes my shoulder, and heads out on his own.

 

I smile, nodding. “Of course, sir.”

 

He pulls me into a soft, comfortable grip. “Please, call me Roman.”

 

“Roman?” _ Have I heard that name before…?  _ “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Yes. It’s nice to finally meet you as well, Patton. Emile has told me quite a bit about you and Logan.”

 

I blush. “Well, I hope not TOO much about us.”

 

He chuckles. “No, no. Just what I needed to know. My fiance was apparently a friend of yours.”

 

I blink. “Huh. Small world.”

 

He nods as the song ends and he steps back, bowing. “Indeed.” He offers his arm to me. “Come. Stroll through the gardens with me?”

 

_ Patton… Roman is the name of the king… You could finish this easily. _

 

I take his arm, a softly painted smile on my lips. “Of course, your majesty.”


	9. Chapter 8

I sigh, going off down a hall as I leave Patton to enjoy himself. _ I hope he’s alright… _

 

“Logan?”

 

I look up to see a figure dressed in black, purple, and silver. He smirks softly. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

I freeze. “Th-... that voice…”

 

He takes my arm. “Yeah, yeah, nerd. How’s Patt?”

 

“Virgil…” I feel wetness running down my cheeks. “It’s… been years…”

 

He smiles, slipping off his mask as we duck into the library. “Yeah… It’s felt even longer…”

 

I feel my knees giving out, as I struggle to catch my breath. “Y-you left us…”

 

His eyes go wide as he holds me. “Of course I didn’t, Lo! Never, EVER did I give up on you!” He walks me over to a small bench. “I just-... wasn’t able to help…”

 

I hug him tightly, feeling his soft pats on my back. “Y-you disa-appeared…”

 

He lays his chin on my head. “I know… I was busy trying to convince everyone here to save you two…”

 

I pull back softly. “w-why…?”

 

He holds up one finger, and races off to grab a familiar book.

 

“Here. THIS is why.”

 

He hands me a book with runic symbols on the front. I open, and begin to look over the translations.

 

The first page shows a picture of gods, monsters, and humans in the middle of the two. Swirls of gold and silver paint laces the pages with shimmer.

 

**The Creation, a time when gods created the Earth, the creatures within it, and ruled the things they created with a loving gaze. However, this harmony was not to exist forever.**

 

A familiar-looking figure stands in front of bowing humans, a golden eye illuminating on his face.

 

**The god Deception chose to cheat the other gods from everything that they had created, and appointed himself as the ruler of all. He ruled with an iron fist, using his godly magics and his strength to make the people fear and respect him.**

 

“This-”

 

“Keep reading, Logan.”

 

The next page shows the green and health of the land turning to purple and brown. The colors of death and disease.

 

**The tyrant Deceit farmed the lands to ruin. However, as his people starved, he thrived. The villagers could not be able to survive much longer with the lack of food and water. So they decided to do the only thing they could.**

 

The page that was once torn out is there. The unknown page shows people taking a stand.

 

**The humans rose up against the god, and escaped to a new home. With the help of one of the god’s slaves, the new king helped save the people of Animoterra.**

 

I drop the book with shaky hands. I hear the knife fall out of my sleeve.

 

“Logan… I’m sorry. I know what you’re supposed to do. I know you can’t forgive me. But… We couldn’t kill a god, and I didn’t want to be turned into a puppet, again.”

 

“i do…”

 

He looks over. “What?”

 

I sit up. “I forgive you, Vee. I know it must’ve been so hard… But… I would’ve done the same, if it were not for Patton.”

 

He nods. “Logan. I need you to know something.” He takes my hand, a silver ring shimmering on his hand. “You can NOT kill Roman tonight. You need to wait this out. We can help you. We can SAVE you. But… not if he’s dead…”

 

I nod. “Of course. I… I couldn’t do it, anyway.” I kick the knife far away.

 

“I need you to… to trust me.”

 

I chuckle. “Of course… Why wouldn’t I trust my fellow puppet?”


	10. Chapter 9

Roman leads me out into the luscious gardens outside of the palace. “So Patton, I do hope you have been enjoying my kingdom?”

 

“Yes, of course.” I smile politely. “It’s much more vibrant than my own.” I scan the garden, eventually seeing a large fountain. A bit grim and handsy of a death, but certainly one that would make master happy.

 

“Oh yes. Now, come sit with me.” He sits on a nearby bench, patting the space beside him.

 

I sit beside the other.

 

“Now, Patton. I’m going to give you five minutes to explain why you and Logan came to this ball to kill me, before I have to have you both arrested.”

 

I go rigid, looking over at the extremely calm figure. “I-I-I-”

 

“Don’t bother telling me you’re not. I already know you’re here to have me killed. But I want to know why.”

 

I shake. “P-please… W-we just w-w-wanna be f-free…”

 

He turns to me, slipping off his mask. His face is beautiful, even as concern taints his expression. “Patton, are… are you being forced to do this…?”

 

I look down, and nod my head.

 

I feel a soft weight settle on my shoulders as I sniffle. “You poor things…” I hear Roman say as he carefully pulls me into his lap. “You poor, poor things…”

 

I feel wetness drip down my cheeks and my breath starts to speed up. “I-i-i-i-i’m s-so sorr-sorry…”

 

“No need to apologize Patton… Not at all…”

 

I can’t breathe as sobs wrack through my body. Everything hurts, from my heart, to my head, and even to the tips of my toes. Everything feels so heavy and achy.

 

“There we go… Let it out, Patt…” The king says softly, making sure I’m wrapped in a comforting embrace. “Let out that pain.”

 

I can’t do anything but sob as so many feelings drain out of my body, from guilt to fear, to even despair. I feel everything drain out of my body as I loosen and go limp.

 

I sit up eventually, sniffling as the tears subside.

 

“Are you doing better now?” The king asks as he takes the mask off my face, and wipes the tears from my face. “I would hope so…”

 

I nod my head. “better…”

 

He sets me back on the bench. “You’ve been holding so much responsibility on your shoulders, and, yet, you never got a choice on whether or not you wanted that.”

 

I nod again. “i... i dont want to kill you…” I admit. “really, the only reason i would want that is to keep lo and i from being puppets, again…”

 

He nods. “That’s understandable. After all, as a fellow created man, I couldn’t IMAGINE the pain of being puppeted around, like-… like a toy.”

 

I blink. “You’re… you’re wooden, too…?”

 

He nods, shaking his head with a soft smirk. “My father had a male child, despite him never wanting to have a surrogate birth a child. My papa is magic-bearing, and a master craftsman. It was the best way for him to have me.” He chuckles, shaking his head again. “It’s truly a miracle that no one asked my father about that.”

 

I feel my eyebrows furrow. “so... there are ways to be alive with-... without being controlled…?”

 

He nods. “There’s quite a few different ones.”

 

“So…”

 

“He wanted to keep you on a leash. He’s lying to you.”

 

I grab my elbows. “Will he even free me? Free us?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

I shudder. “Roman…” I look up. “Could you… Save us…?”

 

He blinks, visually contemplating the idea. “I could possibly see if my papa would free you two from that spell.”

 

I nod. “Then we would need to do it tonight. As soon as possible.” I look up at a clock. “It’s almost midnight. We don’t have much time.

 

He nods, standing and taking my arm. We run, and I memorize the time.

 

_ 11:50 _

 

I almost trip, and he has to pull me so that we can keep going. “Patton, we need to get to the library, and then to my father’s work tower! Quickly!”

 

I keep sprinting with Roman, trying to ignore how much of a scene we’re making as we run. 

 

_ 11:55 _

 

We sprint up the grand staircase, and throw open the doors to the library with panic. “Logan!”

 

“Virgil!”

 

The two look up at us, as Virgil stands. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“My papa. He can help them. But we need to go now, or we won’t make it in time.”

 

Virgil nods, grabbing Logan’s hand, and then gives Logan my hand. “Let’s go.”

 

_ 11:57 _

 

We start running towards the throne room. “Come on! Through the throne room, and up the stairs! We’re safe there!”

 

Logan looks at me. “Patton, are you sure about this?”

 

I nod, determination flowing through my veins. “We can do this. They can help. I promise, we’ll be okay.”

 

He nods, and we burst into the throne room.

 

_ 11:59 _

 

“Come on!” Roman sprints toward an open door, and we follow.

 

I freeze as I hear bells begin to toll outside, and see all the doors in the room slam shut. I panic as I feel my body begin to become stiffer. My senses begin to become numbed, and I can’t speak despite how desperately I want to scream for the others to run. I see the same things begin to happen to Logan.

 

I watch as ball joints reappear on mine and Logan’s arms, and I see long, golden strings be pulled from both our limbs, towards a familiar figure who has outstretched hands.

 

_ “It seems, my dearest ones, that your time is up~” _


	11. Chapter 10

I feel myself be thrown away from Patton as Deception shoves us across the room in opposite directions. My limbs go limp, and I’m forced to watch what’s happening.

 

“Leave them alone!” Virgil moves forward, using an arm to protect Roman.

 

“Virgil! THERE you are! I’ve been looking everywhere, dearest.” The god smirks. “And here I thought you were gone…”

 

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare.” Virgil growls. “You’re a monster, and I’m not going to go anywhere NEAR you…”

 

Deception clicks his tongue. “Language, dearest. We don’t want Patton to get offended, now do we~?”

 

Patton’s head turns in a position that is almost unnatural. “cursing is a sin…” The voice is dull, all the light and love ripped out of it.

 

Roman looks a bit sick from that, and Virgil looks even more angry. “Don’t you touch them… they deserve better than having your filthy mind using them.”

 

“They failed. So of course they don’t.” He hums. “But, since they brought both of you to me… I think their punishment can be lowered to only 5000 years.”

 

Roman’s eyes go wide. “You can’t do that to them!”

 

My head snaps to the side, and Patton and I speak with the god involuntarily. **_“DON’T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN’T DO, YOU DISGUSTING FAKE!”_**

 

Roman and Virgil jump back in fear. Deceit shakes his head, adjusting his shirt carefully. “But, that is not important, now. What is important is destroying the fake idol, and regaining what belongs to me.” He chuckles. “You know, King Roman, I overheard your little chat with my beloved Patton…” He flicks his wrist.

 

Patton stands, his body going back to natural before walking over to Deceit.

 

“And I find it quite interesting that you’re a puppet just like my boys. Perhaps, after I break that spell on you, and you get a bit of behavioral training, you would be a fine member of my court.”

 

Roman growls. “I’ll never join you.”

 

The god shakes his head, pulling Patton into his disgusting arms. “You’re quite the talker. Maybe when I re-animate you, I’ll make sure that mouth is gone. And I’ll keep you constantly smiling. Might make the others feel more at ease~”

Roman and Virgil look horrified. I try to struggle. To move. To do anything.

 

But everything in me is stiff and unmoving. There’s nothing I can do to stop this. To move Patton away from this monster. Nothing left to be able to fight.

 

Deceit pets Patton’s head with a chuckle. “Now. Shall we do this the simple way, or the extremely painful way?”

 

Virgil growls, throwing an arm out to protect Roman.

 

Deception sighs. “And here I thought that you’d cooperate.”

 

“That was your first mistake.”

 

“It was.” He opens his hand, yellow light beginning to form across the palm. “Oh well. I’m sure I’ll find enough pieces from the wreckage of you both to make a perfect puppet. Something good can come of losing you both, I’m sure.”

 

The two shake, their eyes growing to the size of the moon.

 

_ move… dont just stand there… _

 

“I hope you know how much trouble this is. I’ll have to wipe away everyone’s memories, including my puppets, in order to make this work. And after you’re dead, your father will have to go as well. I’ll have to purge this unfaithful line by hand…”

 

_ Get out of the way! Please! Don’t just sit there!!! _

 

I try to help, to move. But my limbs won’t give even an inch. The god is going to murder them both, and force us to watch.

 

Virgil doesn’t move an inch, and terror is etched into Roman’s face. They take hands, shaking.

 

The glow covers Deceit’s hand. “It’s time to say goodbye. With this power, I will remake the world in my image. And, with my ever-faithful puppets by my side, I cannot fail.”

 

He points the glow at the other two puppets, the light too bright to properly see.

 

“Goodbye, Virgil. Farewell, dearest puppets.”

 

The light explodes from his hand, the room becoming too bright to see anything.

 

**_CRACK!!_ **


	12. Temporary Author's Note

And the Puppets Danced will soon be coming to a close. (Only a few more chapters left!)

So I want to take this opportunity to put my next fanfiction in your hands! I got inspired by a few of my prompts that I’ve written, and I would like your opinion on which one to write!

https://forms.gle/f49XSM6u6114eP8v8

Click this link to go to the Google Form and submit your answer!

I’ll be closing it in a few weeks, so make sure to get your vote in!


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this...
> 
> Wait.
> 
> No, I'm not.

The room goes silent. The air is thick with magic and smoke, and the subtle scent of burned wood.

 

No one dares move, or breathe. Something happened, but no one can truly know what until the smoke clears.

 

I see splinters raining from my place trapped against the wall. I can’t seem to get a grip on my body. Everything is stiff.

 

And then, something skids towards me at lighting speed.

 

It hits my leg, and skids a little. I look down to see what it is, my movement less hindered.

 

I feel my stomach drop.  _ That’s… that’s not possible… _

 

Someone in the dust cries out, and there’s voices.

 

“How could you?!?!”

 

“I didn’t understand-”

 

“Why did you drag him into this?!?!”

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“He’s DEAD!”

 

The voices fade to nothing but buzzing in the back of my head as my thoughts race. How could this happen? This isn’t real. It must be some kind of horrible nightmare. It must be…

 

I see a figure racing towards me from out of the dust. They’re worried for me, I can tell from their face.

 

I think they’re shouting my name, but my ears are ringing too loud to hear. My heart pounds faster still.

 

The dust begins to clear, showing horrible puppet viscera that has been showered across the room.

 

I see a torso that’s been ripped in half, a head that cracked against the wall from the impact, and even joint pieces that are beyond repair.

 

The person shakes me, causing me to look up. Their panic registers somewhere in my mind. I should be worrying for them, but there’s just a numbness in my limbs.

 

It starts to get a bit darker around my vision. Maybe my glasses are broken? I can’t tell, at this point.

 

There’s a flash of golden light and one of the figures is gone. The room goes silent as someone else comes over to me, worried.

 

I see their mouths moving, but I can’t hear them. I can’t feel my limbs anymore, either.

 

The two look at each other, and they both seem worried.

 

I feel myself slumping forward as the room gets darker and fuzzier.

 

_ Is this what it’s like to die? _

 

They’re screaming now, I think, but I can’t hear anything anymore.

 

I feel my heartbeat begin to slow.

 

Despite the terror in the room, I feel at peace. A bit of sadness for what has transpired, but I’m so numb by now that it doesn’t matter.

 

My vision goes completely black, the last image I see is the object that had skidded over to me.

 

**_A golden heart._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for your heartstrings, oof.
> 
> Also sorry this was so short! In order to write it the way I wanted to to come across, it was better this way.
> 
> Don't worry, this is NOT the end.


	14. Chapter 12

I feel myself stirring, seeing a blur of purple and black at the end of my bed. “Logan?” It asks me. “Are you alright?”

 

I reach over, finding a pair of glasses sitting there, and slide them on carefully. Virgil moves closer to me, sitting on the edge of the bed I’m lying in. “You alright, Lo?” He asks softly. “You kinda died there, for a bit.”

 

“patton…” My throat is sore, but I don’t care.

 

“Is currently being fixed up. He took a beam meant to kill two people at point blank range. He’s… got some repairs needed.”

 

I whimper, feeling tears fall.

 

“Hey, hey. Logan it’ll be okay. Alright? Roman’s dad is a magic maker.”

 

I nod softly. “i shouldve-”

 

“You did everything you could. You couldn’t escape his clutches. It was Patton’s heart of gold that ended up getting him hurt. But, he also saved the entire kingdom.” He goes quiet for a while.

 

_ Dumb _

 

_ Stupid _

 

_ Weak _

 

_ Why couldn’t you move you dolt? _

 

_ WHY DIDN’T YOU MOVE?!?! _

 

“You know, he left. Deception, I mean.” Virgil pipes up again, interrupting my thoughts. “He couldn’t seem to process what had happened, and… he just… left…”

 

I nod. _ Good… serves him right for killing the man i love… _

 

“Roman’s locked himself away. He’s beating himself up over this…” Virgil says, quietly. “I’ve had no one to talk to the past few days.” He chuckles. “Emile and Remy have been busy. And… they don’t know what’s going on…”

 

I sit up.

 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” He asks.

 

“patton…” Just saying his name makes my heart ache.

 

He nods. “But now’s not the time.” He takes my hand. “I’ll have someone fetch some water. You’re looking a little worse for wear.”

 

I nod. I don’t trust my voice, cause I don’t think I can say his name again without sobbing.

 

Virgil rings a bell, and sends someone out to bring water and something small to eat. He then comes back to the bed. “Um… I guess… I don’t know what that is like. Dying, I mean. I’m lucky I never had to.” He sighs. “What was it like?”

 

I think before sighing. “it’s cold. and dark. and you cant feel… anything. anything at all. youre... trapped in your own head. you cant even think, because youre numb. completely numb…”

 

He winces. “Sounds horrible.”

 

“it... it was…”

 

“B-but… you’re okay, now, right?” He asks, nervously. “You’ll be fine?”

 

I look down at my hands, opening and closing them. Over the past few days, I had forgotten what it was like to not have control over yourself. I was so swept up in the moment with Patton, that I never thought about the consequences. Even now, I can feel Deceit’s disgusting aura flowing around me. Flowing THROUGH me.

 

My chest tightens, and my body goes stiff. My eyes go wide. _ He’s in me again! No, no! I’m not a puppet! I’m not- _

 

“LOGAN!” Virgil’s worried voice shouts. “Logan. Please… You’re panicking.”

 

I blink, looking into the violet eyes of the other. “panicking? im... panicking…?”

 

“Yes. It’s not healthy. It’s… a lot to take in, but… Please. Try to remain calm. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you, anymore. Patton will be fine. YOU will be fine.” He smiles softly. “Everything is okay.”

 

I feel that stiffness loosen, and my chest feels lighter. “okay... im… okay…”

 

He nods.

 

The servant brings in the water, and some crackers, and I take them slowly. Virgil helps me, not leaving my side.

 

It’s like this when the doors are thrown open by none other than Roman himself.

 

“It’s Patton.” He says, an excited look in his eyes.

 

“He’s waking up!”


End file.
